lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:REKISHIKON
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BYDO.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Unoctium1 (talk) 22:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Janesaw's page Should Janesaw have a page too? ~1Knightstar1 : I think Janesaw's page got deleted because no one thought they were LapFox related. :c VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 23:02, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Avery and Tomba Should Avery and Tomba also be given pages? 1Knightstar1 (talk) 14:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the NEVERLAND SOUNDGIRLS album artwork The one used in the infobox is the revised version after the Insomiac Games C&D. The one I added below is the intial artwork before the C&D. Rainypug (talk) 14:01, February 27, 2016 (UTC) : Oh, okay. Sorry about that, I have a lot of trouble telling the difference. VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 14:02, February 27, 2016 (UTC) NegaRen Do you think it would be okay to use NegaRen's True Color picture as his main picture? 1Knightstar1 (talk) 15:50, March 11, 2016 (UTC) : Sure, I don't see why not. Also, please use heading next time, so the conversation doesn't merge with the one above. Regarding the small character galleries As for the characters who aren't musical related, are they gonna be given the galleries too, using artwork from Squeedge? Like Rosewell and Janesaw, should we put their official DDDDX2:DD pictures on their pages? 1Knightstar1 (talk) 19:22, May 1, 2016 (UTC) : I don't see why not. Go ahead. c: VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 20:04, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Can you add Janesaw's gallery? For some reason when I search for the images it won't pull two of them up. 1Knightstar1 (talk) 01:15, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: I've had the same problem too. I would suggest waiting a day or two, and the pictures should come up. VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 02:08, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: How do you add captions to images in the gallery? xD. 1Knightstar1 (talk) 14:35, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: You have to go to the Source Editor. In the Gallery section, something like this should appear: http://orig14.deviantart.net/6c30/f/2016/125/8/8/example_by_lexiconalt-da1duq4.png ::::: To add a caption you have to put a line at the end of the file name, like this: | ::::: All you have to do now is type in the caption and save it. Hopefully I explained this accurately enough. ^^; VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 15:50, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the Avery & Tomba fanart http://squeedgeart.tumblr.com/post/36416223922 it's not fanart, here ya go Rainypug (talk) 00:24, May 10, 2016 (UTC) : I already knew the Avery and Tomba picture was official, I was actually refering to this: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/File:AveryBySqueedge.jpg : I only found it on Squeedge's Tumblr account. :31Knightstar1 (talk) 19:07, May 10, 2016 (UTC)1Knightstar1 Admin Position Hey, would you be interested in joining our admin team? Neither myself nor Norkkom or Mallo1 have been especially active recently, and you've been incredibly active. Having admin privileges doesn't really change anything, you just become able to edit protected pages, get rollback functionality, and a little word on your profile that says 'admin.' -Unoctium1 (talk) 06:00, May 10, 2016 (UTC) : Oh gosh really? Of course! I'd love to be an admin ;o; VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 10:51, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::You're an admin now! Let me know if you have any questions -Unoctium1 (talk) 23:06, May 10, 2016 (UTC) heckscaper and infomation there i was digging around on infomation about lapfox and found public archives of ren's personal site on a crawler / capture site taken in 2015. the captures contain some information on lapfox, but i'm unsure about uploading it or posting it here as ren passworded the site after /r/lapfoxtrax found it and the site is for thier personal use. wanted to ask you about it and see if you think it would be alright or not Rainypug (talk) 00:32, May 17, 2016 (UTC) : What kind of information did you find? Are you able to show me, so I can see if it's okay or not? :o VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 01:32, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: noted / PM'd you on deviantart. Rainypug (talk) 01:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :::: Alright, so I saw your note on DA. The 2YR links don't work for me, but I'll still think about the Rotteen one. There's a lot of really cool info but I'll probably wait on it for a little while. VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 10:59, May 17, 2016 (UTC) regarding the wikia staff picture deletion is there any way you can contact the staff member about the deletion of the rotteen picture? it's not pornographic (as it's reference sheets and not explictly sexual, only shows nudity) Rainypug (talk) 00:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) : I could contact them if I wanted to, but contacting people in a higher position (and sometimes in general) gives me a lot of anxiety. If you'd like, I can DeviantArt-note you their username. : It's very odd that they deleted that picture out of every picture on this wiki. Like you said, it isn't pornographic and it had a proper NSFW tag, yet ⇩LOAD's album covers with him shitting on himself is a-okay to post. ¯\_(●_●)_/¯ VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 00:35, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::So I'm just catching up with what happened, but it seems like Wikia's terms and conditions only forbid depictions of genatalia. I'm not positive about this, cause their wording is kinda vague. So the rotteen picture got taken down cause it had full frontal nudity, while the TQBF picture is blurred out and the download picture doesn't show obvious nudity. Intent doesn't seem to matter in the slightest. Its all kinda weird. -Unoctium1 (talk) 06:18, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::wikia is fine with nudity, i've read similar complaints & interactions between the staff member and wikia admins and the staff member has given the go ahead. and boobs aren't gentaila, lol Rainypug (talk) 11:44, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::In that case I have no idea. Have the wikia staff gotten back to you about it? -Unoctium1 (talk) 22:32, May 22, 2016 (UTC) : it's fine, i can read the deletion logf for thier username. i can contact them Rainypug (talk) 00:48, May 19, 2016 (UTC) a whole buncha crap heyo! sorry for the wall of text but i wanted to address a lot errows, live shows - should pages be made for ren's errorws and live shows? futret stuff - while it's cool and all, i feel like much of the futret stuff could be migriated / moved to a seperate wiki made specifically for him. many of the futret pages aren't related to lapfox / halley heckscaper / the rotteen bio - should a takedown be done on it? the site i got it from is private and only meant for ren's friends, and ren has stated that 'i humbly request that my stuff be left alone.' through reddit, and the webspace it isn't for public consumption. i know i originally sent your the archive links, but now i feel really weird about it videos - should a youtube channel be made for the wiki's use (specfically track videos) many vidoes are from various channels, and i feel that a dedicated one specifally for the wiki would help with organization WIPs and dariusalpha tracks - should archives be made / uploaded for them, and simply linked or pages made for them? (obviously nothing patreon exclusive) i've been sitting on a lot of them for a while now Rainypug (talk) 15:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) : Errows, Live shows - seems pretty okay to me. : Futret - sure, a seperate wiki seems appropriate. : Heckscaper / Rotteen's Bio - yeah I probably should take it down. In fact, I think the same may also apply for Nishi's artwork too, since they asked Ren to take down PIKE PLACE a few years back, as Nishi no longer wanted to associate with them. : Videos - also okay. But I believe this requires a seperate email address, so it may be complicated. : WIPs and DariusAlpha tracks - perfectly okay, as long as it isn't Patreon exclusive like you stated. Go ahead. VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 16:52, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :::RQ: ehhh, i don't know what exactly wat happend in the whole fiasco but the PIKE PLACE artwork is up on mutiple tumblrs including public lapfox ones. plus, nisi designed rq. i think we should only do a takedown on nishi's artwork if we get a specific request from them. Rainypug (talk) 17:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I guess you have a point. I think it's sort of unlikely that Nishi will find this wiki (if they haven't already), but I guess we'll see in the future. ::::As for the video thing, I don't really know much about setting up YouTube accounts. Could you possibly help? VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 17:16, August 20, 2016 (UTC) About my deleted comment on Rotteen's page Just to say I read the new policy rules & I understand of its deletion cause of the link on it, so to respect Ren's wishes as well I deleted those edited/censored heckscaper images of Rotteen I had on that Photobucket account of mines. Clyde BLUESNAKE (talk) 10:05, August 22, 2016 (UTC) a bunch of things: round 2! *'go go gst albums' - should we have pages for those releases, or have them on a seperate wiki? lots of people often look for them on /r/lapfoxtrax, but they're not lapfox trax releases, and i fear that we would open ourselves up or a seperate wiki to being taken down for copyright (e.g. go go gst includes the super mario galaxy and scott pilgrim vs the world: the game soundtracks, both of which have cd or digtial copies available for purchase) *'janurary 2014 controversy '- while we don't talk about it on ren's page, i feel we should address it on the prohibited content page to clear up any confusion and set in stone a unspoken rule. nothing super indepth, just a 'this is what happened, please don't talk about it on this wiki because it attracts flaming and vandalism.' *'track redlinks' - should we keep them or get rid of them? we have over 1000 redlinks, and most of them are not getting pages anytime soon. they're pretty ugly and unnessary, imo. *'lapfox archive' - should we link to it on applicable album pages? they have a lot of stuff in FLAC and other formats, while download links here are typically MP3 320 for ease of use. *'Go Go GST' - I've never exactly heard of this before, so you may have to show me what it is. *'Controversy' - Feel free to add it to the prohibited section. *'Track redlinks' - I will admit they look pretty ugly, and it's unlikely that some tracks will ever get pages so they will probably be removed in the future. The thing is, we'll most likely have to keep track of new pages more often, to avoid orphan articles. *'LapFox Archive' - Go for it. VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 20:20, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Request to delete some pages Hi, Lexicon. Can you please delete the Blacks are Back and Deepthroat + Bus Rida pages. I asked Rainypug but it seems like they haven't been around the wiki lately. I've been looking for any signs of their existence and came up with nothing. So I think it'd be better to just to delete them. Also, you might want to also delete king vicious and rewind rolla but those tracks I'm fairly certain did exist as tracks. Thanks, Sleevesoco (talk) 17:18, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Issue So, I have an issue; I have no clue why, but every single time I try to comment on a wiki page, it gives me the same error message telling me to go back to the previous page, reload it, and then return to the wiki page, which still doesn't fix it whatsoever. Is the website bugged or something? RotcodFox (talk) 05:28, December 20, 2017 (UTC)RotcodFox :That’s strange, but I would take Unoctium1’s advice. REKISHIKON (talk) 23:02, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Admin position Hey, I think I've removed your admin position. Its not updating on your profile for me, but the user groups no longer list you as an admin, so i think its gone. I haven't been active in forever either, and tbh I haven't been keeping up with lapfox at all recently so I totally get where you're coming from haha -Unoctium1 (talk) 00:26, March 27, 2018 (UTC) --Just to confirm, its definitely gone after all -Unoctium1 (talk) 00:28, March 27, 2018 (UTC)